Universal Voyage/SharpKyoto
The Good *James Iyouboushi - An inventor who works for a company named Wraith. He designed and programmed Kaiou, a visual battle simulator alarm clock that was meant to be sold in stores. Iyouboushi was warped from Crim to Iwote in a freak accident, where he was saved by NW. He soon found himself in the Forbidden Forest, where he was reunited with his missing lab assistant, Kia Purity. Unfortunately for Iyouboushi, the demon known as Ashi appeared and used a magic spell to transform him into a dodo. It wasn't until NW brought him to an anti-magic site that Iyouboushi had returned to normal. When Iyouboushi stepped on the anti-magic train tracks memories that he had long forgotten resurfaced within his mind. He remembered that he had once lived in Iwote as a Blue Mage, and he and his friends used a spell from the Ultimate Spellbook to forget these memories. Realizing that he was in grave danger, he set out for safety in Erutoru but was shortly captured by Ashi after arriving in town. *Kia Purity - Kia is the former lab assistant of Iyouboushi. After inserting a strange gem into Kaiou, the alarm clock warped her to Iwote. She is learning new magic spells and searches for black mages to fight in the Forbidden Forest. When she spots Iyouboushi in the woods she screams out in anger, alerting the black mages of everyones presence. Kia later informs Iyou, NW Jr., and NW that the Black Mage Guild is trying to take over Iwote. She also claimed that she experiences frequent cases of deja vu, making her think that she was not from Crim after all. Ashi transformed Kia into a dodo bird, but with the help of NW she regains her true form. Returning to her original state had some side effects, however, as Kia's memories return to confirm that she was definitely from Iwote. A spell that was casted a few years prior to her current situation had sent her to a new world where her memories had been locked away. Kia continued onward with Iyouboushi and NW Jr to find safety within Erutoru. Ashi captured her shortly after her arrival in the town. *Rooks - Supervisor to Iyouboushi at the Wraith company, his wit and dry humor know no boundaries. Rooks stalled an insane killer robot long enough for Kaiou to warp everyone to Iwote. Rooks woke up on an abandoned ship where he was threatened by a "tentacle monster" named Ashi. Ashi tried to tell him something about his past, but Rooks believed that everything that had happened was part of the visual battle simulators programming. A tiny talking helmet named Chibi Ninja saved Rooks from Ashi and then helped him restore memories that were long forgotten. Rooks remembered that a few years before his current situation, a spell casted him into a new world where he would forget his past. He had been a White Mage, or a Healer, in his past life. Rooks traveled to Erutoru only to be captured by Ashi shortly after his arrival. *Scott "Smz" - A field agent for the Wraith company, what he does on the field is as mysterious as Wraith itself. Scott calls in to check on Iyouboushi and informed him that he'd come to visit his old friend. Scott was also the one to get Iyou a job at Wraith. Just as CyberBotX began to self destruct in Iyouboushis lab, Scott comes in and gets caught in the crossfire. The next thing he knew he was on an abandoned ship in the middle of an ocean. He began to believe that everything going on around him was all the result of the visual battle simulation by Kaiou. A talking helmet named Chibi Ninja saved Scott from certain doom by a demon named Ashi and tells him about a past that Scott cannot remember. Chibi Ninja then brings Scott to a site of anti-magic, where Scott then remembers that a few years prior to his current situation he was an ex soldier and friend of Iyouboushi, the Blue Mage. A spell had been cast that sent him to a new world where his memories were erased. Scott proceeded to travel with Rooks and Chibi Ninja to the ruins of Erutoru, where he was captured by Ashi shortly after his arrival. The Uncertain *NW Jr. a.k.a. KuroMa A black mage with his own agenda. He opposed the will of the Black Mage Guild and was banished across the cosmos. KuroMa is a friend of Chibi Ninja and loves the most burning fire. Kakakakaka. *Chibi Ninja A ninja who resembles a talking helmet with robes. He is the best friend of KuroMa, and he is often the voice of reason. Chibi Ninja revealed himself to Scott and Rooks on board an old pirate ship that he had been using for the previous few years. He informed them that they were from Iwote, but when they didn't believe him he brought them to a place where he knew they'd change their minds. Once Chibi Ninja had restored the lost memories of Scott and Rooks, he traveled with them to Erutoru and hid as Ashi captured the others. Chibi Ninja is currently reunited with his old friend and has quickly gotten back to insulting him at the same time. He is trying to catch up with the Nameless Wonder so that he too can watch the events unfold in Crim. *Kaiou What looks like an ordinary alarm clock turns out to actually be the prototype of a video game system created by James Iyouboushi. Kaiou was meant to be a visual battle simulator to sell on store shelves by the company known as Wraith. A Gaia Gem that had the ability to warp anywhere was placed into a compartment in Kaiou, causing him to randomly warp objects and people (such as Kia Purity) out of the city of Crim. When CyberBotX began to self destruct in Iyouboushi's lab, Kaiou warped the whole city to Iwote and left the body of CyberBotX behind in the explosion. However, CBX's A.I. was fused with Kaiou in a freak accident and the two became one. NW recently has found KaiouBotX and has placed him into Ikasu's backpack, hoping to fix him later. The Bad *General Millie *Black Mage Guild *Ashi Category:Universal Voyage